This project represents a continuing effort to promote and sustain development of the biomedical research community in Montana. Long range objectives are to strengthen the quality and competitiveness of biomedical investigators in Montana, and strengthen facilities, programs and resources that are essential for their development. The scope of this project is statewide, encompassing all units of the Montana University System and private research institutes engaged in biomedical research. To accomplish objectives of this phase of the project we will support four scientific projects that best fulfill criteria for faculty development and the strengthening of research capabilities in Montana; and further strengthen the research infrastructure through development of a transgenic mouse facility at the McLaughlin Research Institute and a CNS cell culture facility at the University of Montana, continue to enhance research in molecular biology and strengthen developing neuroscience groups at Montana State University and the University of Montana. In addition, we will continue a scientific advising and review process to provide critical input that will improve the competitiveness of individual PIs, and that will help identify projects that can be developed in subsequent phases of this project.